


Everything Went Black (prologue)

by remi_san



Series: Knock Off [1]
Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Crazy Toga Himiko, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dekusquad, F/F, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, bnha - Freeform, mha - Freeform, pro heroes, shigarak needs chapstick, weekends in bnha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_san/pseuds/remi_san
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was out on a Friday evening heading back to the U.A dorms when he finished running some errands after classes. He wanted to bake more sweets for Eri as a surprise for her, and Sato generously offered help. He gave him a list of ingredients he'd need to get from the local grocery store.
Series: Knock Off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207403
Kudos: 2
Collections: All mha, BNHA LIST OF READING





	Everything Went Black (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> -This Story takes place in Midoriya Izuku's second year at U.A with class 2-A  
> -The LOV is still on the loose and roaming around, they have still been wreaking havoc and not yet been captured  
> -This is my very first fanfic please bear with me.

Izuku Midoriya was out on a Friday evening heading back to the U.A dorms when he finished running some errands after classes. He wanted to bake more sweets for Eri as a surprise for her, and Sato generously offered help. He gave him a list of ingredients he'd need to get from the local grocery store.

He was sore and tired from classes that day. "Man rescue training is always the most exhausting." He thought, getting even more exhausted just thinking about it. He was eternally grateful that they had Saturday and Sunday off. 

Midoriya looked up for what seemed like the first time since he left the dorms and realized how pretty the sky was. The sky was a mix of a beautiful calming orange, light pink, and a faded-out blue. It looked like the sun was going to set pretty soon, he quickly started picking up his pace.

A quick 10 minutes later, he was about another 10 minutes from the dorms. At that point, Midoriya had lost all hope of getting home before dark. There was barely even a sliver of light left, replaced by stars that looked like grains of salt on a black table cloth. 

As he was running, he suddenly got a bad feeling, like a prickling up his neck, and picked up the pace even more. Soon enough, he was full-on sprinting at that point. He didn't like this feeling, not one bit. Sweat was dripping down his chin from both fear and exhaustion. "Aw jeez, this is not a good time to only have half my stamina." He said, recalling today's training. Just then, the feeling spiked exponentially. It happened in the flash of a second, with no warning. And then,

Everything went black.

_________________________________________________

"That was quite simple. I wasn't expecting it to be that easy." The man with the mask that goes by Mr. Compress said. He held a tiny marble in his left hand.

"Pfffft, speak for yourself. I seriously did not enjoy having to chase after Izuku-kun like that, even if he is a total cutie. Intense exercise is not my style." Said the girl with two messy blonde buns on her head.

"You're still not over that? I thought you passed your obsession phase with him last year. I still don't understand how you can love someone like that." A man with quite a lot of burns spoke from the corner of the bar.

"HEY, don't talk about Izuku-kun like that! And It's not an obsession my love for him is real!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever, the kid sure has some killer good instincts if he knew to start running like that." 

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" The man with a seemingly weird obsession with hands and skin as dry as hell screamed angrily from the couch. "Jeez, someone has a temper today." The girl who goes by Toga speaks up. "Compress, you have him, right?" Tomura Shigaraki had an impatient tone. "Yes, of course, I do." He said, flaunting the marble in his hand. "Good, get ready to release him."

Everyone quickly took defensive positions in case something went wrong. Shigaraki positioned himself behind a chair that had restraints while Mr. Compress set the marble in the middle of the chair and prepared to release the boy, who would soon be quite terrified.

And with a snap of his fingers, there was a small flash of light. A boy who looked as pale as a ghost with green, unkempt hair emerged. Not even a second later, Shigaraki's dry hand was already around Midoriya's throat, with just one finger hovering above the rest, an inch closer and Deku would be nothing but dust in a mere few seconds.

"Make a move, and you die." Tomura says quite eerily in a raspy voice. Midoriya angrily and fearfully complies. "Dabi, get the restraints on him." "Alright, jeez, no need to be pushy." Dabi securely restrains Izuku, and Shigaraki removes his hand from the boy's throat. 

Midoriya was stuck in the same restraints Bakugo was in last year, except the steel was much more reinforced. The league knew of Deku's god-like strength. "HI IZUKU, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH-" "Goddamn will you shut up crazy?" The man with burns was quite annoyed. He was not taking any shit today. 

"I can't help it! I'm so excited to see you again, Izuku-kun!!!" The young boy couldn't say anything, or rather he wouldn't say anything. One wrong word could end his life right then and there. "Izuku Midoriya. It's been a while. You must be wondering just what the hell is going on here so I'll at least have the decency to explain. To be frank, I despise you, and I do plan to kill you in a few days, but we need you, or more specifically, we need your blood." Blood? "That's all I'm telling you, at least for now."

"Boo, do we have to kill him?" Toga sounded just a tiny bit annoyed at having to kill her crush. "Of course we do dumb shit. He knows where our base is already, and I'm pretty certain Mr. I don't know what chapstick is has been wanting to kill this dumb kid for like two years." Dabi sounds like he's only minutes away from burning Toga alive.

Midoriya couldn't hear anything the league was saying. All he could do was repeat the words Shigaraki said over and over again in his head, trying to piece together what the hell he meant. 

"Come on Izuku!!! You've figured these things out using your brain before, you can do it again." So far, the boy understands two things. 

He knows that Himiko Toga has a Transformation quirk that relies on ingesting blood, so he can assume that if she swallows someone's blood, she can turn into them. Maybe the amount of blood is a factor as well.

From this, he can assume they want his blood so that Toga can transform into him and take his place at U.A, most likely for information. Anything they can use against heroes, any blackmail, secret info, etc. Worst case scenario It's an assassination plan. However, if they wanted publicity then they'd just kill someone upfront relieving that It was Toga Instead of Izuku last minute.

Class 2-a and the teachers know him well enough to remember his usual behaviors. So Toga can't go committing crimes, insulting his classmates, or doing several other things as Izuku without being at least suspected of something fishy. The league is smart enough to know this, so they don't intend to ruin his reputation or his chances of being a hero.

They were smart in choosing Friday evening to do this. Since there are no more classes for the rest of the week, Toga doesn't have to worry about understanding class material or quirk training. This means they only have about two days to complete whatever they intended to. 

That means they plan on killing Izuku in 2 days.

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my very first fanfiction so it might be a little rust but I worked very hard on it and I hope that It was at least decent.  
> -Thank you so much for reading this far if you have  
> -This is just the prologue and I will be making a new chapter very soon once I get my school work out of the way.  
> -Have an amazing day or night and it would be very appreciated if you left some kudos on your way out :)


End file.
